


Hey You

by wabbitseason



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heads always turn when Kaylee and Inara are together." Written for the Firefly ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey You

Heads always turn when Kaylee and Inara are together.

Even the most hardened cynics notice the close friendship between the two women. Their delighted laughter rings throughout the cargo bay of Serenity, then lowers into conspiratorial whispers about passionate encounters and near misses.

To some people, the two women seem like complete opposites, but they usually only see the colorful exteriors. They never want to see past the curtains to the real women, just what they expect to see. Why would the genteel Companion want the oil stained and dirty mechanic hanging around her shuttle?

Inara moves like silk, her body smooth and fluid with a dancer's ease. Kaylee is more like cotton or denim, hard wearing and durable, but with a certain amount of freedom.

Drawn by those differences, Kaylee and Inara trade those experiences over long nights, usually closeted in Inara's shuttle. The elegantly appointed quarters become a second home for the mechanic. Kaylee could spend her scant off hours in her quarters, but she would only doze fitfully in her hammock until some gear needed fixing or adjusting. So Kaylee tells her with exasperation about Mal's latest business scheme, while Inara works on her hair. The two women laugh over whatever skirmish the crew has managed to extricate themselves from by the skin of their teeth. Kaylee grumbles over Simon's tactless brilliance.

Inara listens with infinite patience to all of her stories, gleaning information on the crew. They help her to feel a part of Serenity. Mal prefers her to stay "respectable", avoiding getting involved in their less savory jobs. After all, she can't be their "ambassador" to the outside worlds, if she's known for other skills, like hocking contraband Alliance goods. This refusal of her help frustrates her, but Inara also finds it a strange blessing. When she decides to move on, she will find it easier to sever her ties, only truly attached to one or two people at the most.

Unlike others on board, Kaylee never passes judgment on Inara's chosen occupation. As a consequence, sometimes Inara feels like she is feeding Kaylee's romantic notions of being a Companion. Inara has learned to temper her stories, although she falls short of sharing some of the scarier moments in her career. She hesitates only when she refers to Sihnon and her home, preferring to speak more generally about her training. The specific memories seem less painful that way, compartmentalized and isolated from harm's way. She enjoys reliving some of her job through Kaylee's not-quite-innocent eyes. Being a Companion had begun to lose some of its spontaneity, with all of its formal ceremony and tradition. But Kaylee reminded Inara of the more enjoyable parts of her life. Inara shows Kaylee the newest gown or bauble she has received, knowing the younger woman will appreciate them in ways she couldn't anymore.

Sometimes Inara received chocolates or fresh fruit instead of glamorous finery. Inara secretly preferred these gifts, because she could share them with Kaylee, especially since there usually wasn't enough for everyone. Mal had never quite forgiven Inara for introducing Kaylee to strawberries. Inara even demonstrated how they tasted dipped in whipped cream or melted chocolate. For her part, Kaylee had introduced Inara to the tastes of fresh melon, their succulent juicy pieces turning her mouth to water. Kaylee showed her how to spit seeds from the fresh melons in completely unladylike fashion. They playfully fed each other these morsels, watching the other's reactions, usually devolving into laughter, when the chocolate dribbled down their chins.

On certain nights, though, the two women become more than just close friends, either out of need or passion. No one noticed the affectionate little kiss that lingered on Kaylee's birthday. No one thought twice about the two disappearing for most of a night on Persephone. Although Jayne jokingly referred to a "Girls Night Out" slumber party, he had no idea how close he came to the truth. Mal was only relieved that the two were back to their usual selves when they returned to the ship.

If the others noticed how close Inara remained by Kaylee's side after Jubal frightened her so badly, they never guessed that it might be out of mutual need. For Inara, she had been equally shaken by Jubal's mind games, which went against her training. Companions were taught not to fear most men. But Jubal had not treated her as a Companion, not even as a human being, just as a pawn in his game to find River. He understood how Companions worked, trained in the subtle arts of persuasion and body language. She had been mistreated by clients before early in her career, but they always received a black mark from the Guild afterwards. But she had never been treated like dirt before. She never wanted to feel that way again.

When the nightmares become too great, Kaylee creeps into Inara's shuttle, protected by this little world inside Serenity with its burgundy cushions and curtains. Holding her close, Inara strokes Kaylee's soft hair and murmurs endearments. Kaylee climbs under the covers, snuggling close to her dearest friend. Inara promises Kaylee no one will harm her, tears crawling down her cheek, knowing she is planning to leave soon.

Early in the morning, Kaylee awakens, kissing Inara on the cheek and tousling her curly hair. She passes back through the private curtains to return to her quarters before anyone can guess what transpired overnight.

Not that anyone ever does, except Mal.

Mal suspects, but he can't bring himself to ask the question. He does respect his crew's privacy, as long as it doesn't interfere with their jobs. He flouts it occasionally to get on Inara's nerves, but only to make sure she still feels involved in the group. He believes Inara is what is getting Kaylee through these last few weeks after Jubal's attack, so he renews his attempts to keep on board Serenity. But Mal also fears that Kaylee may be part of the very reason she needs to leave.


End file.
